


In Time (AtS) PG

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: 1st person voice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about how Angel approaches his relationship with Nina. It's really about a jaded Angel, looking at it from the harsh perspective of the Vamp/Man he is in S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time (AtS) PG

_  
**In Time (AtS) PG**   
_   


**In Time**   
by Spanked by Spike   
  
PG-13 (AtS)   


  
Alone; Afraid; Unsure.  The girl couldn’t even fathom the word. Werewolf.

Silent; Shadowy; Still. The vampire couldn’t take another loss, another innocent soul claimed randomly by hell, under the misguided and uncaring awareness of the fucking powers that be.

**~**

Golden; Creamy; Toned. She was a knockout, any other day, any other place, maybe. Yesterday she had become a monster; one that people did not even know existed. Her life, her passions, her friendships, all gone in an instant, with one stupid bite, a silly urban legend taking hold in the most horrific manner.

Dark; Intense; Powerful.  He was a dark god, all knowing, influential and considerate. Who knew that the head of the most impressive law firm in town would thoughtfully take a rabid canine under his wing.

**~**

Oz did it, the rest of them can freaking too! Nina. What a beautiful name; all soft, easy to slip on in an early morning rump, a late evening romantic dinner or a middle of the night quickie. He could get used to care for her, to have her, to give a bit of the good him, the ten percent they all wanted to face. The ten percent he thought he had lost when taking over the firm, losing his son, losing his Sire, losing his friends, losing his loves… Was there that much left in him? Well, up to Nina, he wasn’t aware there was.

Werewolves are killed. Before the next full moon. How long will he let her live? How does one prepare to abandon their lives, their possessions, their hopes and their future? Can she really live off his lopsided smiles, his broad reassurances, even his money? What can she bring to this table? How can she ever repay the generosity of the man?

**~**

It’s been a month. New discoveries and new commitments were made. A Vampire and a Werewolf; the stuff of Legends, the stuff of Romance, the stuff of Foolishness and Craziness, no one could have foreseen or believed in. Nina and Angel survived. Angel and Nina are now in Suburbia.

 **  
The End.   
**

  
**©March 2009**   


  



End file.
